onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/Make a disaster level!
For those who don't know, I made a level for disasters levels. For those called dragons, but much weaker then other dragons. 1-5 is the case, 1 being the smallest, and 5 being the biggest. I know this is non canon, but it can be fun. Remember, if they are called a disaster level by the author, they stay like that. Here is to help understand how deadly these guys are. Wolf threat 1: A threat to children or weak people. Wolf Threat 2: A threat to an actual fit person. Wolf Threat 3: A threat to multiple people Wolf Threat 4: A threat to 5 fit men. Wolf Threat 5: A threat to ten unarmed people. Tiger threat 1: A threat to 100 unarmed people Tiger Threat 2: A threat to 200 unarmed people Tiger Threat 3: A threat to 300 unarmed people Tiger Threat 4: A threat to 400 unarmed people Tiger Threat 5: A threat to 500 unarmed people Demon Threat 1: Can destroy a small community. Demon Threat 2: Can destroy a town Demon Threat 3: Can destroy a large town Demon Threat 4: Can destroy a city Demon Threat 5: Can destroy a major city, like New York. Dragon Threat 1: Can destroy a small third world country. Dragon threat 2: Can defeat a small but developed country. Dragon Threat 3: Can defeat an average sized country. Dragon threat 4: Can defeat a powerful nation. Dragon Threat 5: Can defeat a super nation. God Threat 1: Can annihilate humanity. Even in these, they're rankings. Lower is considered weak for this ranking, Mid is the average, and Uppe is considered very strong. Current Mysterious being ranking This is the non canon ranking system for Mysterious beings. This will be updated soon. Asura Rhino: (normal) Upper Dragon 3, (Asura) Lower Dragon 5 Beast King: Upper Demon 5 Armored Gorilla: Upper Demon 2 Mosquito Girl: (normal) Upper Demon 3 (Full power), Lower Dragon 1 Manty: Upper Tiger 5 Frog Man: Lower Tiger 2 Slugerous: Lower Tiger 1 Ground Dragon: Mid Tiger 2 Lord Boros: (Normal) Upper Dragon 4, (released form) Upper dragon 5 (Burst Mode) God Geluganship: Lower Dragon 4 Melzalgald: Mid Dragon 3 Gloryverse: Upper Dragon 3 G4: Mid Demon 4 Crabrante: Mid Tiger 1 Vaccine Man: (Normal) Upper Dragon 2, (Burst mode) Lower Dragon 5 Beefcake: Mid Dragon 5 Underground People: Lower Tiger 1 Underground King: Lower Demon 3 Kombu Infinity: Upper Tiger 5 Giant Snow man: Upper Demon 4 170,000 larva: Upper Demon 1 170,000 Adult: Mid Demon 4 Demonic Fan: Lower Demon 5 Piggy Bancon: Lower Wolf 2 Himakku: Lower Wolf 1 Seafolk: Mid Tiger 4 P.O.A.L.P.C: Upper Tiger 5 Sea King: (Dehydrated) Upper Demon 5, (Hydrated) Lower Dragon 2 Surprise-Attack plum: Lower Demon 1 Grizzly Nyah: (Child) Lower Demon 1, (Adult) Upper Demon 5 Sky King: Lower Demon 4 Game Berus: Lower Demon 2 Octopus Claw Man: Mid Tiger 1 Suppon: Upper Tiger 2 Giant Bird: Mid Demon 3 Tongue Stretcher: Mid Wolf 5 Eagle: Mid Tiger 5 Hawk: Mid Tiger 5 Falcon: Mid Tiger 5 Kite: Mid Tiger 5 Sky folk: Upper Tiger 2 Royal Ripper: Mid Demon 3 Senior Centipede: Lower Demon 3 Junior Centipede: Mid Tiger 4 Lord Great white: Lower Tiger 4 Dragon Fly: Mid Demon 2 Spider man: Upper Demon 3 Human Bird Grass: Lower Tiger 2 Rafflesidon: Lower Demon 1 Elder Centipede: Upper Dragon 2 Super custom car: Upper wolf 5 Blackfish: Lower wolf 2 Ancient King: Mid Dragon 4 Gigikanas: Lower Dragon 3 Hotdog: Lower Wolf 1 Pluton: Lower Dragon 5 Delorean: Lower Tiger Class 3 Three Eye Ghost: Upper Tiger class 5 Marshall Gorilla: Lower Tiger Class 5 Awakned Cockroach: Upper Demon Class 4 Face Ripper: Mid Demon Class 2 Do-S: Lower Demon class 1 Eyesight: Mid Demon Class 2 Hundred Eye Octopus: Lower Demon Class 5 Fist Fight Djinn: Mid Demon class 1 Electric Cat Fish: Lower Tiger Class 4 Meiko: Lower Tiger Class 4 Fighting Bull Frog: Lower Tiger Class 2 Sludge: Upper Wolf Class 4 Rosie: Upper Tiger Class 3 Haragi: Upper Dragon Class 1 Forest King: Lower Demon Class 5 Black Roast: Mid Tiger Class 2 Macho Daikon: Lower Demon Class 1 Withered Sprout: Lower Dragon 1 Benpatsu: Lower Tiger Class 1 Hamukichi: Mid Tiger Class 2 Volten: Upper Tiger Class 4 Choze: Mid Demon Class 3 Bakuzan: Upper Dragon Class 1 Gouketsu: Upper Dragon Class 5 Garou: Upper Demon Class 5 (awakening) Upper Dragon Class 4 (Monster mode) God Category:Blog posts